rebafandomcom-20200215-history
Tea and Antipathy
Tea And Antipathy is the seventh episode of the first season. It aired on November 16, 2001. Summary Cheyenne and Reba argue over whether or not Cheyenne should do laundry and grocery shopping. Cheyenne returns from "grocery shopping" with no bags, but an application for an apartment that she and Van found. The only problem is they don't have the money to support themselves. Cheyenne asks Reba and Brock for money and they turn her down. She then tells Van to ask his parents. After all, they must be over the whole wedding thing by now and feeling guilty on top of it. Van returns with a new truck and his parents offer for them to move in. Van and Cheyenne pack up and are ready to move to the Montgomerys' house. When they take over their first load of stuff in their new truck Van's father asks to speak with him alone. The Montgomerys make it clear that they asked Van to move in, not Cheyenne. The truck and the offer were a bribe to get him to leave Cheyenne. Van knows how much this will crush Cheyenne because she was so excited about living in the Montgomery's mansion, maid and all. Kyra lies to Brock when cancelling their plans. Reba asks her why she lied and Kyra says that she and her dad are very different and it's uncomfortable for them to hang out. She calls back and tells Brock that she can make it after all. Reba talks to Brock and he admits he's a little bit afraid of Kyra. Reba tells him it's time they sat down and talked, that he needs to take his daughter out on a date. Van goes to Reba for advice and she tells him that he needs to finally stand up to his father. Van and Reba go over to the Montgomerys' to confront them. Mr. Montgomery starts insulting Reba and her lack of morals for allowing her daughter to get pregnant and it finally gives Van the courage to stand up to his dad. He tells Mr. Montgomery that Reba is a better father than he ever was and hands back the keys to the truck. Brock and Kyra go out on their date and end up at a frilly tea party store where both of them are incredibly uncomfortable (it was Barbra Jean's idea). They both decide they'd rather go see a movie. Van and Cheyenne tell Reba they're happy to be back home. Cast *Reba McEntire as Reba Hart *Christopher Rich as Brock Hart *JoAnna Garcia as Cheyenne Montgomery *Steve Howey as Van Montgomery *Scarlett Pomers as Kyra Hart *Mitch Holleman as Jake Hart *Melissa Peterman as Barbra Jean Hart *Carolyn Hennesy as Sue Montgomery *Sam McMurray as Dan Montgomery *Wendy Worthington as Tea House Waitress Trivia *The episode was taped on September 18, 2001. *You can see that Van's new truck has a licensing plate with "Go Van" written on it. *This is the only episode to guest star Sam McMurray and Carolyn Hennesy as Van's parents. In later episodes, they are played by Mark Tymchyshyn and Robin Riker. Quotes :Reba (to Cheyenne: I have an idea. Why don't you go shopping and pick up your husband's special milk? :Cheyenne (laughing): I'm a married woman now. I don't have time to go grocery shopping. :Kyra: Dad, have you met me? Do I look like a person who sips tea?? :Brock: I'm sorry. BJ said this place was fun. :Kyra: BJ collects Beanie Babies. :Cheyenne: Mom, you rolled Van's socks into a ball. :Reba: What am I supposed to do with them? Make puppets? :Cheyenne: He likes them folded, otherwise they droop. :Reba: Things droop, Cheyenne. You'll learn that in life. :and Cheyenne have gotten a car from Van's parents :Kyra: Just what they need, another thing with a bed. :Mrs. Potts: I brought you some of our scrumtious orange malmalade! It's from London, England! :Kyra: Get over yourself! It's from Safeway! Gallery Cheyenne in Tea and Antipathy.jpg Kyra in Tea and Antipathy.jpg Kyra comes down the stairs.jpg Reba and Kyra in Tea and Antipathy.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes